


Jealous

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon talk, Jealousy, Kissing, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: Happy only smiles when she's happy or flirting. And this psych chick is smiling at Toby.Not good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is nonsense brought on from Rose's prompt about Happy being jealous, and I just. Nonsense.

“You look like you’re going to kill something,” Paige mutters. Happy snaps out of her glare just long enough to unclench her first, then goes right back to locking her eyes on Toby and the girl.

“You’re totally jealous,” Paige singsong. When she looks over, Happy doesn’t like the smug look on her face. Even if Paige is right.

“Does the girl not notice I’m standing right here?” Happy grumbles. “Ring wearing and all that?”

Paige raises an eyebrow. “She’s talking to Toby about psych stuff for a case. I don’t think anybody else would think it’s flirting.”

Happy grits her teeth.

“Happy,” Paige begins, “you don’t seem to understand what flirting is. It’s not just being slightly nice to another human. I’m sure Toby can explain the difference to you.” She waggles her eyebrows.

Happy hears her, but she’s not sure she believes it. Jade, or Jada, Happy can’t quite read the name tag and didn’t listen when she said her name, keeps smiling while she’s talking to Toby. In Happy’s book, that’s flirting. She doesn’t smile unless she’s genuinely happy or if she wants to get Toby into bed.

She starts fiddling with her ring, and even she can tell that it’s with the goal of getting attention to it. Mainly for Toby. But he just has his eyes on Jade or Jada while she explains how the psych profile of the prisoners who have broken out, and Happy’s pretty sure she’s got her priorities a little screwed.

Happy gets worse when Jade or Jada starts asking about the CCTV scanner they’re going to use. Happy gets a little excessive with the details and situates herself right in front of Toby so that Jada or Jade can’t really see him anymore, and explains, quickly, how they’ll use the device and how she designed it. Jade or Jada looks baffled by the end of it.

“I’ll, um,” she says, blinking, “I’ll leave that to you guys. I don’t really understand the technology aspects.”

Happy nods. “Yeah,” she sighs, “not many people do.”

“Okay,” Toby says, eyes darting between Happy and Jade or Jada, “so, Happy and I will man the scanner from the garage and direct you guys to any sightings.” He nods over to Walter. “Go get them.”

Paige gives Happy a pointed look when they leave. Happy hates that look.

When the rest of the team clears out, Toby turns to Happy. “Okay, what is going on?”

“Nothing,” Happy mumbles.

Toby folds his arms. “Happy…”

 “Nothing,” Happy mumbles. “I’m being stupid.”

“You are many things, Happy Quinn,” Toby says, and he’s so damned casual as he leans up against the counter, “but you’re never stupid.”

She checks that nobody else is in the room, no stragglers left, before she mutters, “You seemed pretty into that psych girl. Almost like you were flirting.”

“Oh, definitely not,” he laughs.

“You were!” she argues.

And then he gets this strange light in his eyes.  “Oh, you’re jealous,” he says. “I kind of like this.”

“I’m not jealous!” she argues. “I just,” she shrugs, “I’m not a fan of you flirting with other girls.”

He bites his lip – the jerk is trying not to laugh, she knows it – and then says, “Happy, I was talking with a colleague. That wasn’t flirting.”

“Oh yeah?” she asks.

“You want me to prove it?” he asks.

God, does she want him to prove it. “Don’t we have some serial killers to catch?” she asks, but her heart is racing at the look in Toby’s eyes.

He crowds her against the wall and lines his body up against hers. She feels a fire light inside her, her eyes flickering to his lips.

“Nobody,” he says, voice low and deep and, god, Happy shouldn’t be getting hot like this when they’re on a case, “could compare to you.”

He leans in and kisses her, his mouth open and destroying her ability to think. She half collapses against the wall, head spinning, as she pulls him closer. Later he’ll whine that she stretched out his collar again, but this is so worth it.

She follows his lips when he pulls away.

“Believe me yet?” Toby murmurs, punctuating it with a kiss to her temple.

Happy can just barely manage to nod.

He grins at her, turning back into the goofy puppy like he didn’t just melt her brain. “Ready to go catch some serial killers?”

“How do you do that?” she asks, dazed as she walks to her computer. “Recover that quickly? You never used to be able to do that.”

He smiles at her. “I just think of the honeymoon.” He winks.

Happy shrugs, giving her head a shake to try to keep it together, just for a little bit longer. “Not sure that will last me until tonight.”

Licking his lips, he murmurs, “Then just think of tonight.”


End file.
